So unprofessional
by Xap1999
Summary: Stephanie Ryder and Peebee hit the gym. An unexpected guest shows up... whatever could happen? M for smutty smut. 19 september 2020 - I was not happy with a few things in this story. I re-uploaded a new chapter 1 and have temporarily taken down chapter 2 and 3.


I did it again! Instead of focusing on my main stories I got sucked into one of my silly/naughty ideas - and this fell outta my keyboard. Stephanie and Peebee hit the gym... an unexpected guest shows up : )

I was never fond of the black band around Peebee's eyes. So early on in this chapter you will read that it was a 'temporary tattoo' and has now disappeared LOL.

This one will probably have 3 chapters. I might sneak this into 'Love and lust on the Tempest' when it makes sense chronologically.

**_Chapter 1, the seduction of a Doctor_**

It was already quite warm in the little gym. Stephanie Ryder activated the sound system, and high powered electronic music filled the room. She placed her towel on the small fold-up chair and looked at her companion. Peebee looked terrific.

They were wearing the exact same, standard Initiative sports gear, which meant silver spandex shorts and a matching sports bra. The asari had already started her stretching routine and Ryder found she couldn't take her eyes away from the luscious blue body, seductively bending and twisting to the pounding beat.

This was a fabulous idea! Now she was doubly glad she'd asked her friend along. _Damn she looks hot!_

"You're rocking that outfit. Fits like a glove."

Peebee grinned. She felt Ryder's eyes on her exposed flesh. The woman loved watching her! Feeling extremely proud of her fit body she reached as high as she could - nearly touching the ceiling - and rhythmically hopped on her tippy toes. "You... look... good... too!"

"...Thanks." Steph wanted to start her exercises... but seeing Peebee stopped her. The slim waist, the gorgeous long legs, the cute blue toes... When does one get to watch a scantily clad asari doing stretches? Exactly.

Peebee picked up the pace and Ryder gasped as she noticed the maiden's breasts bouncing rhythmically to the compelling beat. The asari was panting lightly, a mischievous smile on her face.

She found herself openmouthedly staring. "You're doing it on purpose!"

"I have no... idea what you're... talking about. I'm just... working out."

"That's not working out - that's showing off!"

"Oh well. If you've... got it, flaunt it."

"You definitely got it."

The young maiden laughed. She slipped a finger in the waistband of her shorts, stretched the silver spandex material and allowed it to slap back against her skin. "Oh! This is some interesting sports gear... any smaller and we would have been naked. Are these 'Star trek' leftovers?"

Ryder had no idea what Star trek was but if it involved sexy blue aliens in skimpy outfits it couldn't be bad.

She stared deep into Peebee's golden eyes. Now that the black temporary tattoo had completely faded the asari's eyes looked even larger. Gorgeous. "I kinda like it. The less you wear the better."

"I _knew_ you were gonna say that." Peebee smiled from ear to ear. The tension between them thickened and they both felt it.

Ryder shivered with anticipation. _Almost everything we do together feels so sensual... lovely! _

A huge mirror covered the entire wall opposite of the entry and she inspected her reflection. The fabric of her bra strained precariously to hold her generous breasts. "I see your point... it is a bit small..." She rolled her tits back and forth, trying to cover them just a bit more. Failed.

Her eyes wandered, the mirror revealing Peebee's image and she sucked in her breath as she watched the maiden fiddle with her small shorts, the curves of her ass gloriously visible.

She was unable to stop herself. Taking three quick steps she planted both hands on the asari's hips and pulled her in for a scorching, needy kiss. "Fuck! You look so hottt..."

"Now now..." Peebee gently pushed her off. "Didn't know a work-out would get you so worked-up. But we came here to exercise, remember?"

"Workout. Right."

She finally started her own exercise. Warm, excited, she felt extremely alive after liberating the Moshae. Things were looking up! Working her muscles made her feel even more vibrant and the driving, loud music urged her on. After just a few minutes she found herself singing along. _Damn this feels good! Now if we could - _

The door opened and Lexi entered, also clad in the silver Initiative workout gear. "Oh... hey girls."

Stephanie smiled. She really liked the doctor, respected her much. How fun to see her in anything but the boring lab coat! "Hey doc! Good to see ya!"

"Ryder. Peebee." Lexi hesitated. The Tempest gym was quite small. With three it would almost be crowded. "Shall I...?"

Ryder was not letting her go. What a lovely opportunity to get to know the doctor outside of their regular routine! "Stay. I'd love it if you stayed."

The asari nodded and took a spot on the black bench where she started preparing some small weights. "Sure. Have you girls been here long?"

For the next thirty minutes they talked about life on the Tempest, their adventures in Heleus and the Angarans. Steph enjoyed listening to Lexi, the asari's warm melodious voice a pleasure to listen to. She kept shooting stealthy glances at the doctor who worked her legs while simultaneously lifting small weights. Her muscles beautifully rippled under that seductive blue skin and it was becoming harder for Ryder to look away.

Peebee noticed and giggled. She winked at Steph and whispered, "It's sooo obvious you like asari... have to admit - she is kinda hot."

Ryder stared back and formed an O shape with her mouth. _Peebee likes her too... shall we play a game? _The thought was making her belly flutter. She leaned towards her friend and whispered, "wanna tease her?"

Laughing without sound the maiden's eyes sparkled. _Yes._

"And then Drack said... fix me up, I gotta get out there!" They all laughed. Lexi put down her weights. After all that exercise she felt her muscles buzzing with life. Panting lightly she took a sip of water before inspecting her companions.

"What do you think of this workout gear doc?" Peebee started, nodding at the doctor's bra.

"Well... I think it serves its purpose. Odd color though. Bit tacky."

"Agreed. And it's too small. Check it out - it barely covers Steph's big tits!"

Peebee's sultry tone made Lexi look. A good look.

As a physician she was used to seeing people half dressed. Or just plain naked. On her terms, in a controlled environment. Asari, humans, krogan, she'd seen it all. When they were in her treatment room she saw them as biological puzzles - nothing more.

But now she looked at Ryder and to her surprise felt... something. Was it her gorgeously long, bare legs? The bright blue eyes? Or was it the light sheen of sweat, making her glisten seductively? Sucking in her breath Lexi sensed a spike of lust deep inside - Ryder was stunning!

She swallowed. Was it the heat in the tiny gym? A drop of sweat rolled down the middle of her back and she squirmed in her tiny shorts. Hot. She'd _never_ looked at a human like that. This was weird... uncomfortable! _Perhaps I should leave. She is..._

And Peebee was right - the workout gear revealed virtually everything. Ryder was moving in a fluid, hypnotizing way and Lexi stared as the spandex shorts curved and stretched, emphasizing every inch of her very well-proportioned behind._ I shouldn't be looking at her like that! I'm her doctor. Leave right now! _

Ryder timed it just right. She raised both arms to untie her hair, causing it to flow naturally over her ears.

"Oh!" Lexi had never paid much attention to hair. No human had ever come to her with 'hair pain'. Seeing the sensual, attractive alien features so prominently on display made her heart beat in her chest. _What's going on? That's Stephanie - I've seen her a hundred times already! _But she couldn't deny her feelings... she felt drawn to the Pathfinder! She shook her head. _This is odd. I... I should - _

Ryder was a dream. Both asari stared as the tall woman leaned on one leg, beautifully curving her hip. Stunning. She was so round. Her large breasts rolled with her movement, almost overflowing in the small bra. Arms raised she flirtatiously played with her hair. The magnificent bronze skin of her taut abdomen glowed with an inner fire, the same fire that burned in her seductive blue eyes. Dressed only in the frivolous sports gear she radiated a raw sensuality that set the room ablaze. They all felt it.

"Oh..."

When she turned her hair swooshed from left to right, completely mesmerizing the helpless doctor. Lexi gasped. Ryder was beautiful! How come she'd never seen it before? She wanted to feel that beautiful hair, she wanted to smell it, she wanted - _Gosh I'd love to touch her! I want..._

Running her fingers through her hair Steph heard a small gasp. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Lexi staring, mouth half parted. _Oh this is fun! _She felt kinda surprised to see such a strong reaction from the doctor... this was going even better than expected!

_Let's see how much we can tease her..._

She got down on her knees and made sure her hair playfully moved back and forth while she rearranged the wrestling mats. Her breasts swayed and she grinned mischievously. Knowing they were watching her every move made her feel like an actress in an erotic movie. Wicked. Her pulse quickened and she sensed her nipples hardening. "Mmm..."

She 'accidentally' brushed over her nipples. Again. _Damn! _The lovely sexual friction caused them to stiffen even more. Her rock-hard nubs were forcefully poking in the stretchy material, there was no way the two asari could miss it.

Tingling with excitement she boldly arched her back, giving them an _even_ better look. Her generous tits almost rolled out of the small bra. She'd always known she had something of an exhibitionist in her... it felt fabulously perverted to put herself on display like that.

Once she put the final mat in place she looked up. The two asari were frozen in place, staring at her. As expected. _Ha! _

She nodded at the mats while flagrantly adjusting her bra, taking her sweet time to caress the exposed, smooth skin of her tits. Her voice oozed wickedness. "Does _that_ look good to you?"

Peebee's smile could've lit the darkest night. "Yes! ...let's do it."

Lexi's fiery eyes were almost burning holes in Ryder's bra. She was breathing hard, admiring the sight of the beautifully large and round breasts. The flimsy material completely failed to hide the two aroused points crowning the luscious globes. _Oh my Goddess what a tits! _

She felt the urge to rip of that bra... she wanted to rip off that stupid bra and suck on those tempting nipples! "... ehm... yes... looks g-great."

Peebee and Ryder giggled, lined up, immediately kicking off their wrestling match.

For the next 5 minutes Lexi half-heartedly lifted her weights, her eyes on the duo. They were rolling on the floor, groping, locking, trying to pin each other to the floor. Ryder laughed out loud as Peebee pulled her leg. They both flipped over. The maiden giggled as Steph slapped her ass. "Hey! That's not wrestling!"

"Neither is this." Ryder growled. She massaged the hot orbs of Peebee's butt before planting a kiss on them. Several kisses. Then flipped her over again.

Lexi could not look away. She felt very cheeky, using the mirror to get an _even_ better angle at the excited, squirming duo. Her mind was abuzz with heat. _They're not wrestling... they are - Oh! Did she just kiss Peebee's ass? _Biting her lower lip she felt her body throb with need. It was almost painful. It'd been ages.

_I should leave... they're clearly having a good time and I - _

Peebee ended up in a leg lock and grinned mischievously. She licked Ryder's inner thigh. "Yum. Salty human."

"Oh!" Ryder nearly jumped, a bolt of sexual energy rocking her core. "Peebs!" Was it her imagination or could she smell the asari's arousal?

It got steamier and steamier and Steph was almost starting to regret Lexi being present. Peebee looked fabulous, felt fabulous. The fire in her eyes reflected what Ryder was feeling.

_Damn... if Lexi wasn't here I'd be ripping off her shorts by now!_

The blood pumped through her veins and she felt her desire reach new heights. She wanted Peebee _now._

_Well two can play that game!_

She planted her knee inbetween Peebee thighs, forcing them open.

"Mghh!" The asari groaned in protest. Her protest were shortlived as Ryder gently rubbed her knee against her sex, up, down, up, down.

"Oh!" Peebee squealed. She made eye contact with Lexi. Had the doctor noticed? Well if she did, she was hiding it very well. Or was too busy admiring Ryder's hair.

Stephanie sensed her arousal increasing. She felt her pussy, warm and moist, screaming to be free. Then she noticed Lexi staring at her hair, her boobs. The doctor was taking short, shallow breaths and Ryder could tell she was just as wound up as she herself was. Maybe more.

While she was distracted, Peebee planted both hands on her breasts and pressed her to the floor. "Hey! Stop grabbing my tits!" Ryder sucked in her breath as she felt her desire roar. And the asari did not let up. She mischievously pinched Steph's large nipples.

"Hey!" Her boobs glowed with a scorching fire and Ryder felt her body heating up even more. She harshly bit her lip. Sex was the only thing on her mind now. Her legs trembled. _Damn! _

Fortunately they were in a position were Lexi could not see their naughty move. Or did she? The doctor shifted on her bench, eyes laser-locked on their nearly naked bodies.

Ryder's 'protests' were only encouraging the asari to do it even harder, boldly squeezing Ryder's breasts while pressing her to the floor.

Stephanie had not intended to but a low, guttural moan escaped her. "Ohhh..." Her nipples felt tight and hard and still Peebee kept going!

Lexi froze. The extremely sexual sound awakened something deep inside and she felt a surge of heat in her pussy. She couldn't believe it as she watched Peebee rub the large nipples through the sliver fabric, shamelessly playing with those magnificent big boobs! "Goddess!"

Ryder heard her. Grinned secretly. _She's getting turned on watching us play... How far do we wanna take this? _

The air grew heavy with anticipation. Peebee decided to turn it up a notch. She grabbed Ryder's shoulders and 'accidentally' ripped her bra down.

"Hey!"

Lexi's eyes widened and she violently sucked in her breath. "Oh!" Ryder's chest was a marvel of firm curves but what struck her most was the spectacular bright pink of the large, hard nipples. Feeling a spike of heat she squirmed on the bench. _Fuck! _

Steph gave it a good second, making sure the doctor got an eye full. Grinning like a wolf she stuffed her tits back in her bra. "Oops."

Lexi's mind was a black hole of lust. The stunning pink burned right through all common sense. _Goddess! _

She wanted to posses that beauty. She needed it. A familiar warmth spread and she knew she was getting even wetter - squirming on the bench she rubbed her thighs together, hot sparks exploding in her abdomen. _Oh! I should leave! This is -_

She couldn't take her eyes away as the duo renewed their efforts. She watched with her mouth wide open, hypnotized. The mirror provided her with an additional image - blue flesh squirmed against bronze flesh and it was one of the most erotic things she'd _ever_ seen. Ryder whimpered, fantastic obscene noises that caused her pulse to quicken. She found her body did not obey as she tried to stand and walk away.

Peebee finally tapped out, a huge grin on her face. "Get Lexi on the floor," she whispered in Ryder's ear, "you up for this?"

Ryder didn't have to think about it. Her body ached for sex, her mind was ablaze with the idea of what could happen next. Could they take this all the way? "Yessss..." she hissed quietly.

"So doc, wanna... _wrestle?_" Her voice was dripping with sexual intentions. They all knew what 'wrestling' truly meant.

Lexi blinked. Was this really happening? She knew if she got on the floor with Ryder it would most likely be over. She didn't trust herself. Not tonight, not with this stunning temptress. Her heart beat in her chest. "I'm... I'm not sure if..."

"Come on doc... it'll be fun!" Steph's voice was pure, smooth temptation.

Lexi swallowed. How could she resist? She wanted to give in so badly, wanted to feel the gorgeous young woman in her arms. She wished she wasn't her doctor. It would be completely and utterly unprofessional! Another drop of sweat tickled her back. Had someone turned up the heat even more? "I want... I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

Ryder sensed the hesitation. Lexi was going to give in - she could feel it! She grabbed the blue hands, pulling the doctor onto the wrestling mats. "Sometimes it feels great to toss reason aside and have some wild fun..."

The invitation was shamelessly sexual. Steph didn't care. They'd gotten this far - already much further than she expected. The idea of having sex with Lexi was destroying her sanity. _And Peebs makes three! _

Reaching out, Lexi carefully stroked Ryder's biceps. Very slowly, as if she was going to burn herself. The human skin was warm to the touch, so very soft and silky. It felt amazing and she hummed in delight. "Hmm..."

_What am I doing?_

What was she doing? She was a creature of reason. A doctor. She desperately tried to find her reason... it was all for naught as she found herself sucked underwater in a whirlpool of lust. She wanted this! She'd never wanted anything more. She took another step closer to the human. "We could... perhaps..."

Stephanie pulled her in, their hot bodies dangerously close. She slowly brought her lips close to Lexi's ear. "There are moments when you don't have to be a our doctor..." She touched the blue waist, longingly caressing the curve to her hips, "and can simply enjoy the... attention of friends."

"I would love that..." Lexi whispered, so soft they could barely hear her, "I want... I want..." She choked on the words. Would she dare to admit it? Ryder's warm lips brushed against her cheek, causing her to shiver with excitement.

Her whisper deepened, so soft they could barely hear, "I've b-been quite alone. Everyone on the Tempest is my patient, which means..."

Ryder finished her sentence. "Which means you don't get to play around. I understand."

Lexi nodded. "I want you. I w-want this so much..."

She slightly angled her head and their lips met. Careful, searching, but rapidly developing into a needy kiss. "Oh Ryder... "

"I know." Steph breathed, before finding the blue lips again.

"We shouldn't... " Lexi murmured, but her protest was powerless. She moved as in a dream, deepening their kiss and this time she allowed her tongue to slip out to lick the human's lips. The salty flavor tasted extremely pleasant. "Goddess! I mean..." She wanted more. Much more.

The entire afternoon came to a grinding halt as she became aware of her desire burning bright, her senses alive with a fiery need for intimacy. Barely believing what she was doing she wrapped an arm around Ryder's waist, eagerly pressing their heated bodies together. _She's so warm!_

Knowing humans have a higher body temperature was good - _feeling_ it was so much better! The hot silky skin sizzled against hers, turning her brain into a furnace of need. She boldly ran her hands over Ryder's back, her waist, marveling at the sensation. Her other hand snuck into the woman's hair, excitedly playing with the fascinating locks. "Goddess... I want you... I want you so much!"

Feeling dizzy with sexual anticipation she happily gave in. "Mmm..." Their hungry tongues found each other, eager, twirling to the the lustful beat. Lexi groaned with need, her hips gyrating, grinding against Ryder's thigh. _So... good..._

Peebee stared at them. _Wow!_ For a single heartbeat her eyes met Ryder's. She recognized that look. _She didn't expect it to go this far! _

And neither did she. She grinned from ear to ear as she realized their teasing had opened up a whole new realm of erotic possibilities. A visit to the doctor might never be the same!

She watched them kiss, watched their excitement overflowing in a furnace of desire. The unexpected, wonderfully sexual display caused her arousal to skyrocket - suddenly she felt very restricted by her clothes and touched her shorts. It was hot in the gym. _The doctor... This__ is getting wild! _

She noticed their kiss intensify even more. _Nice! _The duo only had eyes for each other and she couldn't blame them. Lexi was obviously intrigued by Ryder and vice versa. She wasn't worried about it - she was certain she'd get a good piece of action.

For a second she considered the toy in her bag. _Too early. Wait._

First things first. She locked the door. Checked it twice. _Good._

Stripping of all her clothes she sighed with joy. lt felt so good to be naked. She winked at Ryder while she threw her shorts in the corner. The lovely heat caressed her gloriously naked body, causing her to shiver with sexual expectations. "Mmm!"

She smiled at herself in the mirror. Feeling quite proud of her fit, toned body she had to confess she enjoyed seeing herself naked.

Her breathing increased as she drank in the sight of her companions. They were fiercely kissing each other, their bodies locked in an intimate embrace. Lexi was already tugging on Stephanie's shorts.

"Wow!"

_Paradise must look something like this... now - where to start? Ryder or Lexi?_


End file.
